Benutzer Diskussion:Mr.Sakamura
Schade das du nichtmehr im Inazuma Eleven Wiki hilfst, wir sind doch grade dabei die Seite aufzubauen... naja da kann man nichts machen, ich hoffe du schaust noch einmal vorbei! LG KartoffelbossKartoffelboss (Diskussion) 21:06, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kathegorie-Artikel Ist es eigentlich möglich für die einzelnen Artikel in den Kathegorien eine festgelegte Reihenfolge zu erstellen (zum Beispiel dass bei der Kathegorie Orte zuerst London, dann Saint-Mystere, dann Folsense usw. steht), oder kann die Reihenfolge ausschließlich nach den Kriterien "Meistgesucht", "Zuletzt bearbeitet" und "Alphabetisch" entstehen? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:34, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:34, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Neue Bildquelle Hey, ich werde bald alle Cutscenes von Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder auf meinem Youtube-Kanal hochladen, sodass wir dadurch auch die alten Bilder austauschen können und eine neue Bildquelle haben! :) LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 10:11, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich meine die ganzen Bilder, die abfotografiert sind, aufjedenfall können wir die abfotografierten bald mit richtigen Bildern ersetzen, das meine ich damit. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 15:33, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe leider keine Capture Card, die sind ja etwas teuer. Allerdings bin ich mit einem Youtuber in Verbindung, von dessen Let's Play ich die Cutscenes herausnehmen kann, die deutsche Tonspur nehme ich allerdings selber per Stereokabel auf. Falls irgendwelche Bilder notwendig sind, kann ich ihn gerne anschreiben, ob er mir diese vielleicht zur Verfügung stellen kann. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 15:44, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist da eine Idee gekommen, dass man bei den Rätseln die Tipps von den Hinweismünzen vielleicht etwas im Code ändert, sodass man die Boxen ausblenden und einklappen könnte. Ich meine damit sowas, wie in manchen anderen Wikis die Spoilerwarnungen auch ausgeklappt werden können, je nachdem, ob man es möchte oder nicht. Du musst den Vorschlag nicht annehmen. [http://de.nintendoegs.wikia.com/wiki/User:WarriorCatsLayton W''a'r''''r'i'o''''r'C'a''''t's'L''''a'y't''''o'n''] [http://de.nintendoegs.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:WarriorCatsLayton ''Critical thinking is the key to success ''] 18:32, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sollte man nicht bei der Vorlage für die Orte beim Abschnitt "Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms" so wie bei den anderen Abschnitten "Misthallery:" davor hinschreiben, und beim Abschnitt "Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder" zwei Teilabschnitte machen, einen wo "Monte d'Or:" davor steht und die Orte in Monte d'Or aufgelistet sind (Celebration Boulevard, Gruselkirmes, Akbadain,...), und einen wo "Stansbury:" davor steht und die Orte in Stansbury aufgelistet sind (Haus der Ascots, Norwell,...)? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:26, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:26, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Grosky Inspektor Grosky kommt in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney vor? El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 12:25, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaub das eher nicht Inazuma Eleven Wiki Hallo Stefan86, Ich bin Endou Kenner (von dem Inazuma Eleven Wiki) und ich wollte dich fragen da du momentan der einzige bist den ich fragen kann ob du wieder einen Admin wählen kannst. Im Inazuma Eleven Wiki gibt es bis jetzt 2 Admins(Kartoffelboss Rang 1 Sweethope Rang 2)und ich bin Rang 3(mit anderen Worten ich bin der 3.beste im Wiki)Darum wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir vielleicht Adminrechte geben kannst? Und zum Beweis: http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Rangliste Also bitte ich dich mich zu einem Admin zu machen. :) Partnerschaft Hallo Mewgeta! Ich wollte dich mal darauf ansprechen, was du davon hälst eine Partnerschaft zwischen deinem Professor Layton Wiki und dem Inazuma Eleven Wiki zu machen. Wir haben uns das bereits überlegt und denken, dass dies gut für dich und uns ist, für neue Mitglieder sorgt und einfach Werbung macht. Bitte überleg dir das mal und melde dich bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite (wenns geht im IE Wiki) LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 19:15, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also wie du auf unserer Startseite sehen kannst haben wir an der rechten Seite etwas weiter unten einen Header für Partnerwikis, dort würden wir das Wiki eintragen. Wie du das machst ist wohl dir überlasen, jedoch sollte es schon auffallen. LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 23:12, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Könntest du bei dir 300px Anzeige rausnehmen? Das sieht so riesig aus... sonst alles gut Danke! LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 00:03, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Box-Ads auf der Hauptseite Hallo Mewgeta. Wie du vielleicht weißt, schalten wir ab demnächst Box-Ads auch auf der Hauptseite. Diese passen in das normale “maincolumn-leftcolumn” Schema, das üblicherweise auch auf anderen Wikis verwendet wird z.B.: Elder Scrolls. Leider wird diese Werbeeinblendung bei eurer Hauptseite nicht funktionieren und dementsprechend euch euer Design regelmäßig "zerschießen". Ich möchte dich darum bitten, euer Design der Hauptseite anzupassen. Schönen Gruss Foppes 15:24, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Descole indentititet? Auf wen würdest du tippe das er descole ist? Donald_Rutledge Grosky Oder wer anders? Admin So darf ich dann auch Vorlagen wie "Vorlage:Orte" oder "Vorlage:Personen Spin-Off" bearbeiten, oder? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:01, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC)El-Ocsed Wurde mein Antrag das http://de.layton.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Muggi000 Admin wird etwa zu ignorieren oder wird er es jetzt? :Nein, er wird kein Admin und ich weiß auch nicht aus welchem Grund er einer werden sollte. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 14:38, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Spoiler im Wiki Hallo Mewgeta.^^ Wie du wahrscheinlich schon gesehen hast haben El-Ocsed und ich uns einige Gedanken über die Spoiler hier im Wiki gemacht. Wir wissen im Moment nicht wie wir die Spoiler am besten vor den Leuten verbergen, die sie nicht wissen wollen. Das Wiki sollte aber trotzdem informativ bleiben. Wie ist deine Meinung zu diesem Thema? Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:48, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Es wurden gerade sehr viele Spoiler zum Wiki hinzugefügt. Ich habe sie vorerst entfernt. Man kann sie später ja wieder hinzufügen. Die Bilder sind aber noch da. Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen? Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:50, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe nochmals einige Fragen bezüglich der Spoiler. Wie du sicher gesehen hast, wurden schon wieder Spoiler Informationen zum Wiki hinzugefügt. Ich habe die Bearbeitung bei Descoles Seite vorerst wieder rückgängig gemacht. Auf der Diskussionsseite von Descole sind aber immer noch Spoiler. Soll ich sie dort auch entfernen? Ausserdem haben wir uns ja geeinigt Spoiler, die den Spielspass verderben könnten zu vermeiden. Ich würde vorschlagen dies auch auf der Hauptseite anzumerken. So können wir uns das rückgängig machen von Spoilern ersparen. Ausserdem denke ich, dass durch dies weniger Spoiler hinzugefügt werden. Es werden immer mehr Leute das Ende von Layton 6 kennen und die Spoiler hier ins Wiki schreiben. Alle diese Spoiler wieder entfernen zu müssen würde sehr mühsam werden. Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:00, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) align=right Gab es einen Grund dafür, dass du in so viele Vorlagen im Inazuma Eleven Wiki den Code "align=right" eingefügt hast? Ich habe ihn erst einmal wieder entfernt, da er keine Veränderung bewirkt. Wenn du mir eine gute Begründung für den Code liefern kannst, dann kann man ihn ja wieder einfügen. LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 00:09, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über eine Antwort freuen :) (Egal auf welcher Diskussionsseite) LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 13:04, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ah ok^^ Danke für die Antwort :) Vielleicht war es ja ein kurzzeitiger Fehler bei Wikia. Bei mir wurde sie immer rechts angezeigt. LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 13:11, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Laytons Notizen OK. Dann werde ich das ab jetzt so machen. Soll ich die bis jetzt vorhandenen Einträge in "Laytons Notizen/Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora" und "Laytons Notizen/Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft" auch noch die Zitat-Vorlage schreiben? Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:02, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Ich würde als Artikel des Monats einen Artikel nehmen der in letzter Zeit sehr viel bearbeitet worden ist. Ausserdem sollte er schon eine gewisse länge haben und ziemlich ausführlich gestaltet sein. Remi010N (Diskussion) 17:04, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Zitat Okay. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:50, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Navigations-Vorlagen Wo bearbeitet man die einzelnen Abschnitte (Layton 1, Layton 2,...) der Navigations-Vorlagen für Orte und Personen? Bei den Seiten der Vorlagen selbst sind anscheinend nur die Vorlagen als Ganzes zu bearbeiten, ohne dass man Zugriff auf die einzelnen Abschnitte hat. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:51, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Umfrage Hallo Mewgeta. Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob ich eine Umfrage für die Hauptseite erstellen dürfte. Soweit ich das richtig verstanden habe, ändert oder erstellt man eine Umfrage auf der Seite "Vorlage:Hauptseite/Umfrage". Liege ich damit richtig? Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:31, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Community-Bereich Ich habe eine kurze Frage: Darf ich die Nachricht im Community-Bereich bearbeiten und ändern? Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:17, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Rätsel in anderen Sprachen Hallo Mewgeta, die Überschrift sollte schon verraten, was ich fragen möchte: Wo findet man die Namen der Rätsel in anderen Sprachen? Wenn, dann finde ich nur englische Artikel zu Rätseln, aber nicht die Namen in japanisch, spanisch, etc. FerbG9 16:59, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Chat Ich wollte fragen, ob wir die Chat "Funktion" wieder aktivieren könnten. Ich denke, dass der Chat manchmal noch sehr nützlich sein könnte. (Vor allem jetzt, da das neue Spiel erschienen ist.) Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:27, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:01, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) E-Mail Hallo, Mewgeta! Ich habe dir gestern Abend eine E-Mail bezüglich eines Anliegens geschrieben und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du Zeit für eine Antwort finden würdest. "Erfahrung" im Bereich meines Anliegens habe ich vorzuweisen. Liebe Grüße, Mario-WL (Diskussion) 17:12, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hauptseite Ich hätte da mal 'ne Frage: Warum wird eigentlich bei der Hauptseite bei "Charaktere" jetzt nicht das Bild vom Layton Fanbook mit allen Hauptcharakteren verwendet, sondern das, wo nur die Charaktere aus dem zweiten Spiel drauf sind? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 19:31, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC)